Amor en la Mafia
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Summary: Hibari Kyoya es el jefe de los Yakuza en la ciudad de Namimori, temido y respetado en el mundo de la mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi un hermoso civil se encuentra al yakuza herido y los hospeda en su casa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe…esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Summary: Hibari Kyoya es el jefe de los Yakuza en la ciudad de Namimori, temido y respetado en el mundo de la mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi un hermoso civil se encuentra al yakuza herido y los hospeda en su casa.

Nota:

YOOOOSH! Como parece que tengo tiempo libre! LOL en realidad estoy en época de exámenes .w. aquí les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez es 1827! Yai espero les guste

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aquí no existe la mafia vongola, ni las llamas de la juventud…digo de la última voluntad ni nada de eso ewe.

No habrá italianos ni nada de eso, solo japoneses y sus muy japonesadas mafias (?

Parejas:

1827!

Y las otras .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

(Autora metiche)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un joven de cabellera castaña cuyas puntas parecían desafiar a la gravedad se encontraba caminando apresuradamente por los desiertos callejones mientras maldecía en voz baja, de nuevo había tenido que quedarse horas extra en el Preescolar por culpa de algunos de sus alumnos.

Escucho un extraño sonido en el parque de enfrente, lo cual logro que diera un saltito del susto, tan pronto se preparo para salir corriendo de allí tal y como le dictaba su instinto, vio a una persona caer al suelo.

Temeroso se acerco lentamente a la persona ignorando las advertencias de su intuición, sus ojos miel se agrandaron horrorizados al ver lo herido que se encontraba el hombre.

Ya más rápidamente se acerco a chequear su pulso, su madre le había obligado a tomar cursos de primeros auxilios puesto que de adolescente siempre se lastimaba, perfecto aun estaba vivo, con dificultad lo cargo en su espalda y camino hasta su casa, la cual por suerte estaba bastante cerca, apenas cruzando el parque.

El joven se obligo a subirlo por las escaleras y recostarlo en la cama del la habitación de invitados antes de salir corriendo de allí a buscar el botiquín, tropezando unas cuantas veces por el camino.

Tan pronto lo encontró volvió a la habitación, el desconocido seguía recostado allí, pálido, magullado y cubierto de sangre.

El dueño de la casa se puso manos a la obra, desnudando parcialmente al hombre y luego comenzando a limpiar y desinfectar las heridas, tratando de que su sonrojo no sea demasiado notorio.

Eran bastante numerosas, pero superficiales. Con cuidado vendo las heridas y luego saco una camisa y un pantalón, ambas ropas habían pertenecido a su primo Xanxus así que le entraría bien, puesto que ambos parecían ser de la misma talla.

Tan pronto término de vestirlo recogió sus cosas y fue directo a su habitación para darse una ducha y luego a recostarse en su cama a dormir, esperando haber hecho lo correcto.

-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Hibari Kyoya estaba molesto, esos malditos herbívoros piña, los haría pagar por la humillación que le habían hecho pagar.

Se sentó en la cama resoplando con enfado y entonces se alarmo.

El no usaba camas occidentales, prefería un futon , observo sus ropas, las cuales definitivamente no eran suyas, y al abrir la camisa descubrió su torso vendado hábilmente.

Un leve sonido de pasos lo alarmo y cuando estuvo a punto de sacar sus tonfas descubrió que no estaban.

La puerta se abrió y un adorable herbívoro apareció cargando una bandeja de desayuno con expresión concentrada, aparentemente sin notar que él estaba consciente.

Arqueo una ceja en diversión y decidió llamar su atención.

–Herbívoro –hablo utilizando ese tono al que estaba tan acostumbrado, el de orden, el que exigía que la atención de la persona se centrase exclusivamente en el.

Mala idea puesto que el castaño solto un chillido y dio un saltito del susto logrando que casi caiga de cara al suelo, siendo salvado por Hibari, lamentablemente la bandeja no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó al piso en un ruido sordo.

Pero eso al Yakuza no le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado observando los grandes y hermosos ojos miel junto con esa deliciosa boca entreabierta.

–_**Lindo…**_–no pudo evitar que ese pensamiento cruce su mente.

–Hiie!…no debería sobre esforzarse– exclamo angustiado el pequeño separándose y obligando a Hibari a recostarse en la cama –Lamento lo del desayuno, le preparare otro–se disculpo sin mirarlo, recogiendo los utensilios del piso Kyoya pudo distinguir un leve sonrojo y se sintió extrañamente satisfecho.

–Hnm…Herbívoro, ¿cuál es tu nombre?–pregunto con sus ojos azul metalizado clavándose en su rostro.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi–susurro el más joven antes de salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

Hibari Kyoya, uno de los más temidos Yakuza de la ciudad de Namimori, sonrio de lado en cuanto un singular pensamiento cruzo su mente.

–_**Sawada Tsunayoshi…serás mío.**_

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

Lynne: kyaa! Mi primer-segundo 1827! Adoro a mi Kyo-chan -w-

Espero que les guste! No se olviden de comentar .w. mientras más comentarios haya más rápido actualizo-aparece un letrerito donde está escrito: chantaje-

Jojojoj feliz Tsunavitad(?

PD: no se olviden de pasar por mis otros fanfic! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe…esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Summary: Hibari Kyoya es el jefe de los Yakuza en la ciudad de Namimori, temido y respetado en el mundo de la mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi un hermoso civil se encuentra al yakuza herido y los hospeda en su casa.

Nota:

Yaoii! Digo…eh aquí a su querida(LOL) escritora .w. gracias por los sensualosos comentarios que he recibido jojojoj

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aquí no existe la mafia vongola, ni las llamas de la juventud…digo de la última voluntad ni nada de eso ewe.

No habrá italianos ni nada de eso, solo japoneses y sus muy japonesadas mafias (?

Parejas:

1827!

Y las otras .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

(Autora metiche)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsuna corrió a su cocina tan rápido como puso un pie fuera de la habitación, al llegar se apoyo contra la puerta y dejo salir un suspiro sintiendo el corazón agitado y el rostro caliente, pero no precisamente por su apresurada carrera.

La gélida mirada del hombre, su porte de pura elegancia, su cabello negro, sus rasgos afilados...

Tsuna soltó un suspiro soñador y luego se dio una palmada mental.

–_**Hieee ¿p-pero en que estoy pensando?**_– Gimoteo mentalmente comenzando a buscar ingrediente para preparar un ligero desayuno para su "Invitado".

–No le pregunte su nombre–susurro el castaño en voz baja para sí mismo cogiendo un vaso.

Tan pronto termino de prepararlo subió por las escaleras en dirección al cuarto, pero cuando entro, el lugar estaba vacío y la ventana abierta.

Tsuna asustado dejo con rapidez la bandeja en la mesita de noche y corrió hacia la ventana temiendo encontrarse con un cuerpo en su jardín.

Pero no hallo nada.

El extraño no se encontraba allí.

Tsuna se sintió vagamente ofendido, no siquiera le había dado las gracias, pero decidió no hacer mucho caso de eso ya que el reloj marco las 6:30 am y ya debería de estar en camino a su trabajo.

Con rapidez cerro la ventana y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, logrando milagrosamente no caerse.

Cogió su maletín, las llaves, cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo saludando a su vecina Bianchi, una extraña pero hermosa mujer, ella estaba casada con el Doctor Shamal, un extraño doctor con obsecion hacia los mosquitos .

El castaño diviso la institución enseguida así que se apuro, detestaba llegar tarde pero siempre se quedaba dormido y tenia que correr para sus clases.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era profesor de preescolar, encargado del salón 2-A, mejor conocido como el Salón de los Arcobaleno.

¿La Razón? Tenía unos muy singulares niños como alumnos, eran unos genios, pero desgraciadamente eran bastante…hiperactivos.

Al entrar se vio atacado por una pequeña cabecita rubia que reconoció como la de Colonello.

–¡Buenos Dias Sensei- kora! –Exclamo excitado el pequeño, Tsuna sonrio con dulzura ante de acariciarle la cabeza e indicarle que vaya a su asiento, donde todos los demás niños ya estaban posicionados.

–Buenos Dias Niños –Saludo el maestro dejando su maletín en el escritorio y recogiendo una carpeta.

–Llamare la lista, ¿Bermuda? –miro hacia el frente donde un niño de cabello negro con un sombrero de copa y unas vendas cubriendo su rostro, pero no su boca ni ojos, los cuales eran tan negros como la noche, alzaba la mano.

– ¿Colonello?–Tsuna alzo la vista identificando inmediatamente al niño rubio que lo había saludado antes, el cual tenía un traje militar verde y una banda del mismo color con el símbolo 01.

–Presente-Kora! –Exclamo entusiasmado el niño, con sus azules ojos brillando emocionados. Tsuna volvió a sonreírle y siguió con la lista.

–¿Fon?–Tsuna no tuvo problemas en identificar al niño de ojos negros y cabello trenzado del mismo color y un traje chino blanco y rojo, el niño tenía una mirada tranquila y la mano alzada, pero cubierta por la manga.

–¿ Lal? –Tsuna identifico rápidamente a la niña, despeinado y cortó cabello azul oscuro con unos visores encima, ojos marón-rojizo, tenía una capa roja y un conjunto negro, su rasgo más sobresaliente era una cicatriz similar a un tatuaje en su mejilla, esta le mando una mirada molesta pero el maestro podía fácilmente ver el sonrojo en su rostro.

–¿Reborn? –los ojos de Tsuna rápidamente captaron a Reborn, uno de sus alumnos más problemático, el niño usaba una fedora con una cinta anaranjada tapando su cabello negro pero dejando ver unas rizadas patillas, tenía un traje negro y camisa naranja.

–Presente Dame-sensei –soltó el niño con una sonrisa burlona, Tsuna ignoro el insulto eficazmente.

–¿Skull?–Llamo Tsuna, sin embargo no respondió nadie, alzo la vista y volvió a llamarlo, mientras miraba por todo el salón.

Tsuna lo encontró rápidamente para su alivio, estaba dormido, su cabello violeta estaba despeinado, tenía puesto un traje de motociclista, en el piso a l lado de su mesa estaba el casco.

– ¿Verde?–apenas tuvo que alzar la vista para ver al niño de cabello verde y ojos marrones, Tsuna sonrió con dulzura al ver su adorable traje de científico.

–¿Viper?–Tsuna vio a la niña sentada al lado de Lal, tenia una larga capa con la capucha subida, apenas dejaba ver su cabello violeta y unas adorables marcas del mismo color en sus mejillas.

La niña apenas y lo miro pero tenía la mano alzada.

–y Finalmente Uni –Tsuna sonrió al ver a la niña de cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules agitando su manita, ella tenía una capa blanca y un conjunto negro, además de una gorra blanca.

–Bien están todos, ahora comenzaremos con la clase…– Tsuna guardo la lista y se giro hacia el pizarrón.

*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/-*

La clase había terminado y Tsuna suspiro caminando lentamente hacia la sala de profesores.

Al entrar se topo con el sonriente rostro de Byakuran Gesso un hombre de 24 años (al igual que Tsuna) de cabello blanco y ojos violetas.

–Tsunayoshi-kun..–saludo melosamente antes de ver a Irie Shoichi, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, ambos eran pareja desde hace un año.

Tsuna los saludo alegremente antes de dejarse caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

–¿Cafe?–pregunto Aria, madre de Uni, la subdirectora y hermana menor de la directora Luce, Aria era una hermosa mujer de cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules, tenía ya sus 28 estaba casada con Gamma .

–No gracias Aria–sonrió Tsunayoshi cerrando los ojos hasta que sintió que el sofá se undia y un abrazo lo sofocaba.

–¡Tsu-chan! ¡Ánimo!–Exclamo con felicidad Luce, la directora, ella a diferencia de su hermana Tenia corto cabello azul oscuro y los mismos ojos que su hermana y sobrina, ella ya estaba en sus 30.

Tsunayoshi solo rio y saludo a Spanner, mejor amigo de Irie desde que estaban en pañales, un rubio de ojos verdes.

Tsuna vio a sus amigos y sonrió cálidamente, su vida era buena y pacífica.

Estaba tan tranquilo hasta llegar a su casa y al subir al cuarto de invitados en busca de la bandeja de comida que dejo esta mañana, sin embargo la tranquilidad se esfumo cuando encontró la bandeja vacía, la ropa que había prestado al desconocido y una nota.

_Tsunayoshi_

_Agradezco tu hospitalidad, tienes una buena mano para la cocina y según lo que he visto hoy, también con los niños._

_Digno de tomar el papel como mi consorte, así que cuídate, porque eres mío y volveré a por ti._

_Atte:_

_Hibari Kyoya._

_PD: recupere mis pertenencias y aquí te entrego las tuyas._

Tsuna se quedo de piedra al leer la nota, la caligrafía era muy elegante se dijo distraídamente pero luego cayó en cuenta lo que esa minúscula nota decía.

¿El? ¿Consorte? Y más aún...De Hibari Kyoya, ¡Toda la maldita ciudad conocía el nombre de ese Yakuza !

_**Hieeeeeee! Sálvenme! **_

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Lynne: jojojojo gracias por sus hermosos y sensuales comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz que les guste :3

Kyo-chan estaaan directo…shishishis les sorprendo ver a los alumnos de mi Tsu-chan? jojojojojo

Espero los comentarios! Bye byee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe…esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Summary: Hibari Kyoya es el jefe de los Yakuza en la ciudad de Namimori, temido y respetado en el mundo de la mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi un hermoso civil se encuentra al yakuza herido y los hospeda en su casa.

Nota:

Yaoii! Digo…eh aquí a su querida(LOL) escritora .w. gracias por los sensualosos comentarios que he recibido jojojoj

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aquí no existe la mafia vongola, ni las llamas de la juventud…digo de la última voluntad ni nada de eso ewe.

No habrá italianos ni nada de eso, solo japoneses y sus muy japonesadas mafias (?

Parejas:

1827!

Y las otras .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

(Autora metiche)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No había podido dormir mucho a causa de esa nota mandada por Hibari-san por lo tanto se había levantado inusualmente temprano y se había marchado directamente al preescolar.

Al llegar Luce lo había mirado sorprendida puesto que era el primero de los maestros, a parte de ella y Spanner, el cual siempre llegaba temprano para revisar si todo estaba en orden.

– ¿Tsu-chan? –pregunto preocupada Luce acercándose rápidamente, tras ella Spanner se acercaba cautelosamente.

Tsuna solo ladeo la cabeza con cansancio y fue a su salón pasando de sus compañeros.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con las luces prendidas y una pequeña persona parada en su escritorio observando algo.

Al acercarse descubrió que era Reborn y cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse vio lo que su alumno estaba observando.

Tsunayoshi empalideció y comenzó a temblar ligeramente al ver la caja de caros _muy_ caros bombones y el ramo de rosas de un intenso color carmesí colocadas limpiamente en el escritorio de su salón de clases.

Se apresuro a coger la note que venía con las rosas antes que su alumno.

–R-Reborn…Ve a sentarte–Pidió el maestro ausentemente sin mirarlo, toda su atención centrada en la nota.

La letra era diferente, noto Tsuna, con recelo comenzó a leer.

_Usagi-chan:_

_Al parecer el malvado ave-kun ha puesto sus ojos en ti._

_Así que naturalmente, yo también te quiero para mí._

_Eres hermoso así que no habrá problema en cumplir tus deberes de amante cuando decida tomarte para mí._

_Serás mío._

_ATTE:_

_Rokudo Mukuro._

Tsuna sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba peligrosamente, estaba asustado, este era un juego demasiado peligroso.

Tsuna pensó por un momento, podría pedir ayuda a la policía, pero eso significaría exponerse más al peligro.

Tsuna se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose a su salón.

Con rapidez guardo los chocolates y las rosas en el cajón y le indico con una fugaz mirada a Reborn que no diga nada de este incidente.

Y armo una amable sonrisa para recibir a sus queridos alumnos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Reborn estaba molesto, ¿la razon? Un maldito bastardo estaba pretendiendo a su Dame-Tsuna.

Todos en el Instituto _Giglio Nero_ sabían que el encantador y torpe profesor Sawada Tsunayoshi pertenecía a los temidos Arcobaleno.

Los Arcobalenos son conocidos como los genios de la nueva generación, sin embargo son horriblemente problemáticos, razón por la cual no podían juntarse con los otros niños.

Ellos se dividían según los colores del arcoíris y para identificarse llevaban unos pequeños colgantes con forma de chupetes de colores.

Yuni el color del Cielo, por lo tanto la portadora del pacificador naranja.

Reborn era el Sol, portador del pacificador amarillo.

Colonello era la lluvia, portador del pacificador azul.

Fon era la tormenta, portador del pacificador rojo.

Verde era el rayo, portador del pacificador verde.

Viper o Mammon como prefería ser llamada, era la niebla y poseía el pacificador indigo.

Skull era la nube y poseía el pacificador morado.

Lal y Bermuda eran casos especiales puesto que sus pacificadores no pertenecían al arcoíris.

El de Lal era de color Gris y el de Bermuda era de Color negro.

Luce había visto la luz y casi lloro de alivio cuando Tsuna, uno de sus nuevos contratados se ofreció a hacerse cargo de ellos, en un principio se había preocupado, pero sus temores fueron infundados, Tsunayoshi era un genio a la hora de tratar a los niños y se había ganado el respeto de los Arcobaleno cuando ellos le obsequiaron su propio pacificador, el pacificador Blanco.

Tsunayoshi era un hombre encantador, con un aura de inocencia que atraía a las personas como moscas a su lado, y eso molestaba a sus alumnos.

Los Arcobaleno eran celosos, posesivos y detestaban compartir.

Tan pronto sono el timbre del receso y Tsuna salió en dirección a la sala de maestros, Reborn reunió a todos sus camaradas.

– ¿Qué ocurre-kora?–pregunto receloso Colonello al ver la seria mirada de Reborn.

Todos los demás Arcobaleno rodeaban a Reborn en un círculo.

–Dame-Tsuna está siendo pretendido–Gruño el niño de las patillas cruzándose de brazos.

Todos sus demás compañeros adquirieron una expresión seria, inclusive Skull, Reborn relato lo ocurrido esta mañana.

–¿Sawada le corresponde?–Pregunto analíticamente Lal luego de consultárselo con la mirada a las otras dos niñas.

–Por lo que pude ver en cuanto leyó la nota que venía con los bombones y las flores, tenía una expresión de total terror, como si estuviese siendo sentenciado –Respondió el arcobaleno del Sol.

Los nueve niños tomaron una decisión.

Investigarían sobre eso y luego se pondrían manos a la obra.

Se posicionaron rápidamente en sus lugares cuando el timbre toco y actuaron como si su reunión no hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo ahora que estaban al tanto de la situación los niños pudieron ver los signos de preocupación en su maestro.

Ojos cansados, sonrisa forzada y un ligero temblor.

–Niños, mañana tendremos una reunión de padres para evaluar sus progresos –anuncio el maestro con una sonrisita malvada, logrando sacar a sus alumnos del trance.

La expresión de terror que cruzo por el rostro de cada uno de los niños fue sublime.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yooosh! Aquí un nuevo capítulo jojojojojojo.

Que les pareció? La piña ya movio sus hilillos, y los niños ya se meterán dentro de la historia jojojo .w.

Pobre Tsu-chan y Kyo-san.

See fue corto pero.. hey! El próximo será a la mar de graciosos..a propósito mis amadísimos amadosos amados lectorcirigillos/as.

Necesito unos cuantos Occ .w. quienes quieren ser los padres/madres de mis queridos arcobaleno?

PD: para Bermuda solo necesito una madre ewe..tengo una enfermiza obsecion con Jager asi que el será su padre ewe.

Aquí les dejo el sensual formulario

Nombre:

Edad:

Hijo/a:

Pareja:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Otros:

Gracias por leer!

Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe…esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Summary: Hibari Kyoya es el jefe de los Yakuza en la ciudad de Namimori, temido y respetado en el mundo de la mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi un hermoso civil se encuentra al yakuza herido y los hospeda en su casa.

Nota:

Lo se , me tarde años pero lo siento! Este es el capitulo hiper mega ultra super y demás cosas especial! Aunque yo pedí madres y padres normales….me salieron personajes salidos de un circo ruso ewe…pero gracias a eso me dieron una graaaaaaaaan idea .W.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aquí no existe la mafia vongola, ni las llamas de la juventud…digo de la última voluntad ni nada de eso ewe.

No habrá italianos ni nada de eso, solo japoneses y sus muy japonesadas mafias (?

Parejas:

1827!

Y las otras .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

(Autora metiche)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsunayoshi suspiro cansadamente mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento a la espera de que los niños comenzaran a llegar con sus padres.

-Tsu-chan, ¿estás bien?- pregunto con cierta preocupación una hermosa mujer que no sobrepasaba los veinticuatro años, con un largo cabello un poco ondulado, sus increíbles ojos violetas mostraban preocupación por su _protegido._

_¿_Pero quién era esa mujer? Ella era una famosa escritora de novelas policiales y también en el pasado y hasta hoy en día fue conocida como la demonio Okumura.

Tsuna se llevo el susto de su vida cuando salió de su habitación y se encontró a la mujer sentada en su sofá comiendo un pedazo de pastel, la mujer se había presentado como Ayumi Okumura y había dicho que fue enviada por Hibari Kyoya para actuar como su _guardaespaldas._

Despues de una amena charla ambos se habian encaminado al prescolar, puesto que su super intuición le había dicho que la mujer no mentia, asi que se resigno a su suerte.

-No ocurre nada Okumura-san, es solo que hoy es la reunión de padres y maestros, esta es la primera vez que me reúno con los padres de mis alumnos, estoy un poco nervioso- Tsuna se removió incomodo en su asiento – no podrías…salir un rato mientras estoy en la reunión? –pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

- por supuesto que no, tengo que estar pegada a ti las veinticuatro horas del día y eso incluye a cuando estás en el baño – la mujer soltó una risita al ver el sonrojo de Tsuna – era broma, estoy casada, pero no puedo separarme de ti, fue una orden de Hibari-sama después de todo –sonrió la mujer mientras se ponía firme tras el joven maestro.

Era Lal con sus padres, Tsuna suspiro profundamente y se levanto para recibirlos, la mujer sonrio amigablemente.

-usted debe ser el profesor de mi querida Michi-chan, ella nunca deja de hablar de lo maravilloso que es su maestro –rio la mujer de bellos ojos azules y cabello castaño, para vergüenza de su hija.

- Yuki…-murmuro desinteresadamente un hombre cabellos rubios y una intensa mirada verde pasando su brazo por la cintura de su esposa –Mi nombre es Usui Takumi y ella es mi esposa Yuki-se presento el hombre ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-Un placer, soy Tsunayoshi Sawada profesor de Lal, ella es Ayumi..Mi ayudante en este día –presento con una suave sonrisa improvisando una utilidad para su guardaespaldas.

La pareja paso mientras Lal regañaba entre susurros a su madre.

A los pocos minutos apareció Colonello aferrado a la mano de su madre, una mujer que no pasaba de los veintisiete años con el cabello por debajo de la cintura de color castaño con un fleco que ocultaba su ojo mientras que el ojo visible era tan verde como el de su hijo.

-Soy Lisbeth Albarn y el es mi esposo Hotsuma Renjou – murmuro la mujer en un tono frio y luego señalo al hombre a su lado que era bastante alto e imponente con el pelo rubio y ojos ámbar.

Tsuna sonrió y les hizo pasar, ninguno de los dos hizo referencia a Ayumi a pesar de que Colonello quiso preguntar siendo reprendido inmediatamente por su madre.

Tras ellos Bermuda y sus padres hacían su aparición, Tsuna saludo con alegría a Jager puesto que su padre había tenido contrato con Vindice y en ese momentos Tsuna y el hombre se habían conocido sin embargo tenia curiosidad por conocer a la esposa del hombre.

-Aura?...Jager, te casaste con Aura Crosszeria?-pregunto Tsuna totalmente asombrado antes de sonreír con alegría abrazando a la hermosa mujer de largo y negro cabello con algunas ondulaciones.

-Tsunayoshi, ha pasado tiempo –susurro la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa fijando su penetrante mirada amarilla en su amigo de hace años.

Bermuda tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, aparentemente no sabía que su maestro conocía a sus padres, Jager en cambio solo asintió.

Tsuna sonrió con dulzura al ver la escena que protagonizaban verde y su madre, un poco más atrás estaba el padre del niño.

-buenos días, usted debe ser el profesor de mi precioso Midori-chan, soy Shirota Masumi su madre-sonrió la mujer desplegando amabilidad por todos los poros, su largo cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo y sus chispeantes ojos lilas brillando con encanto, tenía sus brazos rodeando a su hijo en abrazo apretado abrazo, era pequeña y con la piel ligeramente morena – el es mi esposo Midorima Sousuke-señalo con orgullo la mujer al alto hombre de cabello verde y lentes con expresión regia.

-Es un honor, pasen por favor- murmuro Tsuna con una sonrisa vacilante, ¿de verdad esa mujer tan amorosa había criado a verde? No lo parecía.

Tsuna amplió su sonrisa al ver a Skull arrastrando a su madre mientras parloteaba emocionado.

-H-Hola…soy Miyamoto Hikari, la madre de Skull –se presento la mujer, se podía ver el parecido entre madre e hijo, Hikari-san tenía el cabello negro con reflejos en purpura y los ojos violetas y de piel clara.

Cuando Ayumi quiso preguntar por el padre de Skull, Tsuna se las arreglo para darle un codazo en las costillas mientras los hacía pasar.

-Miyamoto-san es madre soltera, trabaja en un taller de motocicletas- respondió a la silenciosa pregunta de la mujer mientras se preparaba para recibir a Reborn y a sus padres.

A la enviada de Hibari casi le da un ataque al ver a un hombre rubio de ojos gris metalizado, era Alaude el hermano mayor de Kyoya.

Tsuna sonrió mientras saludaba a la madre de su alumno una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado de grandes ojos avellana.

-Tu debes ser Tsunayoshi-kun, mi pequeño bebe siempre habla de ti-rio la mujer mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposo- soy Mizutani Kuro y el es mi marido Alaude.

-somos los padres de Reborn-murmuro secamente el rubio.

-Adelante, pasen por favor-exclamo tsuna con amabilidad.

Ayumi y Alaude cruzaron sus miradas tan pronto Viper y sus padres hicieron aparición, ellos conocían a ese hombre, el era un aliado de Mukuro….Daemon Spade.

-Hola! Soy Mia Heartnet son la madre de Viper- sonrió la mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules y largo cabello morado – el es mi pareja, Daemon Spade –se presento con una sonrisa juguetona.

-oh…b-buenos días –murmuro Tsuna con confusión, al ver la expresión de desagrado de Okumura-san- pueden pasar, en unos momentos iniciaremos – murmuro haciendo un educado gesto.

-¿Xanxus? ¿Xiang?-exclamo Tsuna con sorpresa al ver a los padres de Fon, no podía creerlo, el pequeño Fon es hijo de una de sus más grandes amigas y su primo.

-La misma, Xiang Léi Fán Táo a tus ordenes mi querido Tsunayoshi –sonrió dulcemente la mujer que no sobrepasaba el metro sesenta, con un largo y perfectamente liso cabello negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, además de poseer unos grandes ojos color avellana brillante, tan hermosos como los del mismísimo Tsuna, sus ropas eran similares a las de su hijo, puesto que siempre fue orgullosa de su ascendencia china.

-Yoshi, no sabías que eras profesor de mi hijo-murmuro Xanxus mirando perplejo a su primo favorito.

Fon en cambio miraba a sus padres con curiosidad, su mente infantil rápidamente asimilo que su maestro favorito era también su _tio._

-Tsuna-kun, ya es el momento de comenzar la reunión-murmuro Okumura-san discretamente entrecerrando los ojos al ver a Xiang.

Tsuna los hizo pasar y luego fue al frente del salón con los ojos de los padres e hijos fijos en el.

-_**Hiiiii estoy tan nervioso, kami-sama onegai…no me hagas hacer el ridículo**_-suplico el joven Sawada pero sin reflejar su nerviosismo a las demás personas.

Okumura Ayumi se puso al final del salón observando las reacciones de todas las personas, ella había estado genuinamente sorprendida al reconocer algunos rostros entre los padres.

Tendría que informarle eso a Hibari-sama, o en todo caso hacer que Kusakabe-san de diese el reporte…de esa forma ella no sería _mordida hasta la muerte_ no soportaría dejar a su amado Gilbert viudo.

Las personas que conocían a Tsunayoshi estaban sorprendidos de cómo se manejaba en el salón de clases, exudaba un aura de confianza y atracción, te daba la sensación de tranquilidad.

Los padres entendían el porqué sus hijos adoraban a su maestro hasta el punto de entregarles un pacificador, Tsunayoshi Sawada era en definitiva un genio con los niños.

Hubo un momento en el receso en el que todas las parejas y sus hijos salieron a tomar aire fresco incluida Ayumi-san, de forma que Tsunayoshi quedo solo en el salón.

-Al parecer no eres del todo un herbívoro –susurro sensualmente una voz en la oreja de Tsuna, el castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Al girarse con rapidez se encontró a Hibari Kyoya en todo su esplendo viéndose magnifico con el caro traje negro y la camisa morada.

-Hi-hibari-san –tartamudeo Tsuna sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba, estaba seguro de que su cara estaría tan roja como un tomate maduro.

-Tú tienes el privilegio de llamarme Kyoya –murmuro Hibari con una media sonrisa en el rostro, el de ojos miel pensó inmediatamente que se veía realmente atractivo por eso.

Tsunayoshi solo pudo asentir no queriendo ponerse aun mas en ridículo, sabiendo que si abría la boca ningún sonido saldría de ella.

-Vine a traerte un obsequio –siguió el hombre ignorando la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su futuro consorte, con un movimiento de mano una avecilla amarilla apareció volando por la ventana cantando la melodía de Nami-chuu la secundaria a la que Tsuna y Kyoya habían asistido.

-kawaii..-exclamo Tsuna cuando el pajarito se poso en sus manos, era realmente suave y esponjoso, Kyoya amplió su sonrisa ante la reacción.

-Su nombre es Hibrid, cuídalo-ordeno antes de girarse y salir del lugar.

-umm…e-espera…-grito el joven Sawada, Kyoya paro sin embargo no giro el rostro, Tsuna tomo aire profundamente y volvió a gritar- ¡Gracias!

Kyoya solamente siguió caminando, pero alzo una mano en signo de despedida, haciendo que una cálida sonrisa se instale en el rostro del castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se w muy cortito verdad? Pero no es mi culpa! Además la reunion continuara el el próximo capitulo y allí si voy a hacer que sus hermosos personajes tengan mas dialogo(?

Originalmente mi plan era presentar a los padres como un capitulo de relleno .-. pero como me dieron genios del mal, super espias, mafia china y demás cosas…la imaginación me dio un derechazo en el rostro TwT

Eeeeeen fin! Estoy de vacaciones YAII! Asi que actualizare mas seguido, no se olviden de pasar por mis otros proyectos.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe…esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Summary: Hibari Kyoya es el jefe de los Yakuza en la ciudad de Namimori, temido y respetado en el mundo de la mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi un hermoso civil se encuentra al yakuza herido y los hospeda en su casa.

Nota:

Se que quieren matarme .w. peeeero si lo hacen ya no habrá fanfic(? Ahora, aquí les traigo la continuación de la reunion de los padres! Y otra sorpresita.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aquí no existe la mafia vongola, ni las llamas de la juventud…digo de la última voluntad ni nada de eso ewe.

No habrá italianos ni nada de eso, solo japoneses y sus muy japonesadas mafias (?

Y una leve mención de mafia china (Xiang….eso es culpa tuya ewe Xiang: jojojo –se cubre el rostro con su abanico mientras rie-)

Parejas:

1827!

Y las otras .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

(Autora metiche)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando Ayumi volvió al salón seguida de los pequeños Arcobaleno y sus padres casi se cae de espaldas al ver a una avecilla muy conocida durmiendo cómodamente en el cabello del profesor que se encontraba fuera del salón, aparentemente esperándolos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar, una mirada clavándose en su nuca logro que cerrase la boca sabiamente, después de todo no quería provocar el enojo de su superior y hermano de su jefe.

-Bien, como ya hemos hecho una demostración de las clases, hablare individualmente con los padres respecto al comportamiento de los niños, sus puntos fuertes y lo que deben mejorar-ante eso ultimo la mirada de Tsuna se volvió severa, causando un estremecimiento en los niños y varias sonrisas en los padres.

-Niños, salgan al patio, Ayumi-san por favor acompáñalos –la mirada de Tsuna era inflexible, ahora estaba en modo maestro, así que sus ordenes no debían de ser desobedecidas, Ayumi acomodo sus lentes mientras entrecerraba discretamente sus ojos violáceos, antes de asentir y llevarse a los Arcobaleno, que ya estaban planeando deshacerse de su niñera temporal y espiar la reunión de sus padres.

-Bien, empezaremos por orden de llegada, Yuki-san, Takumi-san por favor acompáñenme –pidió amablemente Tsuna abriendo la puerta de su salón, tan pronto la pareja paso, Tsunayoshi se giro hacia los demás padres y sonrió- esperen aquí por favor.

Cuando Tsuna se giro, la castaña y el rubio ya se encontraban acomodados en dos sillas frente al escritorio de Tsuna.

-Bien, como verán Lal es una niña muy inteligente, no tiene problemas en sus clases y presenta un gran entusiasmo a la hora de las practicas de artes marciales, sin embargo me preocupa un poco su carácter, ella es muy voluble, y casi siempre intenta pelearse con niños mayores, o Colonello, estoy preocupado de que pueda hacerse daño, a demás de que podría afectar su rendimiento escolar, no todos los profesores son tan tolerantes –expreso Tsuna cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en la silla.

-oh –Yuki pareció sorprendida ante la declaración y cruzo una mirada preocupada con su esposo.

-Haremos algo al respecto-murmuro Usui dando un apretón cariñoso a la delicada mano de su esposa.

-Nos encargaremos de que mi pequeña Michi-chan trate de comportarse, porque no es de señoritas ir buscando peleas, eso lo saco de ti alienígena pervertido-declaro la castaña fijando sus azules ojos en los verdes de su marido con un puchero y cruzada de brazos.

Tsuna sintió una gotita resbalar por su sien, soltó una risita nerviosa que despertó a Hibrid que comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor.

-pero que adorable pajarito, ¿te lo regalo tu novio?-pregunto Yuki pícaramente.

-Puede ser una mujer-acoto Takumi con voz aburrida y cruzándose de brazos, tenía una media sonrisa que indicaba su diversión.

-¿acaso no viste su cara querido? Es totalmente un uke, es imposible que sea hetero-contradijo la mujer ignorando la vergüenza y el tartamudeo del joven profesor Sawada.

-si querida-accedió el hombre luego de sentir a las filosas uñas de su adorable esposa clavarse en sus muslos, lo admitía, era un poco masoquista.

-Bien eso es todo-sonrió Tsuna levantándose y guiándolos a la salida – gracias por venir.

-No hay problema querido, hablaremos con Lal -prometió la mujer antes de irse junto a su pareja.

-Albarn-san, Hotsuma-san-llamo el castaño repitiendo la operación, cuanto todos estuvieron acomodados Tsuna comenzó a hablar- en los que respecta a Colonello es un buen niño, muy entusiasta, bastante habilidoso en las clases prácticas, pero, tiene que enfocarse más en las partes teóricas, que suelen causarle problemas en las pruebas…-Tsuna se vio interrumpido cuando Lisbeth hablo entrecerrando su único ojos visible el cual era tan verde como el de su hijo, a su lado Hotsuma Renjou estaba inmutable, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas? Colonello nunca menciono ninguna prueba-bramo bruscamente la mujer antes de recuperar la compostura después de ver la expresión adorablemente asustada del maestro y a Hibrid revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza de su nuevo dueño-lo siento-se disculpo volviendo a su actitud fría pero sin despegar los ojos del ave.

-le gustan los animales-expreso escuetamente Renjou al ver la pregunta escrita en el rostro de Tsuna.

-oh..-murmuro Tsuna con elocuencia antes de sonreír y mirar a la mujer –si, solemos tener pequeños exámenes cada dos semanas para evaluar el progreso de los niños, por tu reacción imagino que Colonello no te los comunica, pero podemos arreglarlo-eso ultimo lo dijo sin mirarlos ya que estaba rebuscando algo en su cajón, de allí saco una lista-esta es la lista de los días que tenemos exámenes-murmuro pasándole el papel que tenia los días y fechas marcados con la palabra "examen" escrita en rojo.

-Si eso es todo nos vamos-dijo imperiosamente la mujer con una extraña sonrisa surcando fantasmalmente por su rostro, ambos hombres se estremecieron ante eso, por un momento Tsuna sintió pena por su alumno, pero de inmediato se le paso.

Los acompaño a la salida y luego llamo a Jager y Aura.

-Me sorprendiste bastante Tsunayoshi-murmuro suavemente Aura demostrando tranquilidad por todos los poros, Tsuna siempre se sentía calmado cuando estaba con ella, había extrañado profundamente a su amiga cuando se separaron ya que ella había entrado a la fuerza policial de Vindice.

-Ella tiene razón -asintió Jager con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su amigo.

Tsuna se ruborizo ante eso pero luego volvió a su rol, tenía que mantener la compostura, aun si eran amigos.

-En los que respecta a Bermuda, es un niño muy inteligente y ciertamente bueno en las artes marciales, pero es demasiado silencioso me preocupa que no socialice mucho, en especial porque los niños mas grandes desean meterse con él, yo no puedo estar todo el tiempo a su alrededor, y al parecer heredo la mala costumbre de no defenderse a menos que ataquen a sus amigos de Aura-expreso Tsuna cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, su amiga había sido una Yakuza temible en su época de juventud, pero la razón de su fama se debía a la brutalidad de sus acciones si atacaban a sus amigos.

-Nos encargaremos de eso-repuso Jager levantándose, su esposa hizo lo mismo.

-Fue un placer verte de nuevo Tsunayoshi-sonrió la mujer despidiéndose con un sutil movimiento de manos.

Tan pronto ellos salieron, Masumi-san y Midorima-san entraron, la primera dando pequeños saltitos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tiraba del brazo de su esposo.

-Nos adelantamos –rio la mujer sentándose agraciadamente en la silla, mientras Midorima hacia lo mismo acomodándose las gafas, Tsuna no dijo nada al ver la venda cubriendo su mano.

Tsuna se sorprendió cuando la mujer puso enfrente de él una pequeña cajita llena de dulces de apariencia deliciosa.

-Anda come, los hice yo misma, por ser tan buen profesor con mi pequeño Midori-explico radiantemente la mujer, Tsuna sonrió ante la amabilidad de la mujer y agradeció antes de adoptar su modo maestro.

-Verde es un niño indudablemente inteligente, su intelecto es francamente superior al de un niño normal sin embargo su punto débil es su físico, posiblemente sea un gran científico de adulto, pero tiene prácticamente nula fuerza física, es un poco preocupante porque este hecho podría afectar sus notas en algunas materias-explico Tsuna entrelazando sus manos.

- Los de su signo no tienen buena condición física –respondió inmutable su padre acomodándose las gafas con una mano.

Tsuna solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, no debería de estar tan sorprendido, después de todo, la afición a los horóscopos por parte del jugador de Basket era bastante conocida.

-No te preocupes querido, veremos qué hacer para remediar ese hecho –sonrió la mujer desplegando su dulzura, sin embargo Tsuna pudo notar un leve destello en la mirada lilacea de Masumi-san, evito una sonrisa sabiendo el pasado de la peliblanca, después de todo Shirota Masumi fue una de las más grandes científicas de la fuerza militar japonesa antes de retirarse, tenía confianza en que ayudaría a su hijo.

Los condujo hacia la salida donde la pareja se despidió.

-Miyamoto-san, pase por favor –pidió amablemente a la vacilante mujer, sin embargo cogiendo un poco de aire Hikari asintió caminando firmemente hacia la oficina.

-¿Gusta un dulce?-pregunto amablemente Tsuna tratando de relajar a la mujer y enseñándole los dulces que le dejo Masumi-san, los cuales eran bastante deliciosos.

Hikari sonrió tímidamente en agradecimiento y cogió una que extrañamente se parecía a una motocicleta.

-Miyamoto-san, la Directora me ha puesto al tanto de su situación como madre soltera, y es realmente admirable lo que hace por su hijo-

-se lo agradezco profesor- murmuro la mujer de cabello negro, Tsuna pudo ver que al moverse reflejaba un color purpura, con una sonrisa más relajada.

-No hay problema, en lo que respecta a Skull tiene una gran resistencia física y es un excelente estratega-alago el joven castaño ganándose una expresión de orgullo por parte de la mujer-pero, me preocupa que siempre se quede dormido en las clases, a demás de tener unos pocos problemas para prestar atención en clases teóricas-explico Tsunayoshi adoptando una expresión seria- de continuar así podría perder la media beca que Luce-san le ha otorgado-agrego con preocupación.

Miyamoto-san bajo la mirada unos momentos y crispo sus manos antes de relajarse, Tsuna la dejo ser esperando su respuesta.

-No se preocupe, le prometo que Skull mejora-dijo con voz firme, sus ojos violetas brillaban con determinación y el castaño no pudo evitar admirar a la mujer, que aunque era madre soltera lograba sacar adelante a su hijo.

-Entonces no tengo nada más que decir, confió en usted Miyamoto-san-sonrió Tsuna levantándose y guiándola hacia afuera.

Con una amable indicación los padres de Reborn pasaron a la oficina.

Tsuna vio como la madre de Reborn, Mizutani Kuro-san tropezaba con sus propios pies y era rescatada por su esposo, que era asombrosamente parecido a Hibari-san, inconscientemente se pregunto si eran parientes.

Por unos momentos el castaño simpatizo con la mujer, después de todo el era tan torpe como ella.

-Lo siento por eso, soy un poco torpe-rio vergonzosamente la mujer de grandes ojos castaños mientras se acomodaba su larga y ondulada cabellera castaña.

El rubio a su lado solo afilo su mirada metalizada, tan parecida a la de Hibari-san causándole un estremecimiento involuntario al recordar la intensidad de esa mirada.

-No tengo quejas en el rendimiento académico de Reborn, de hecho puedo decir sin temor que es el mejor alumno que he tenido – Tsuna pudo ver a la pareja hincharse de orgullo ante eso – sin embargo, he recibido quejas respecto a su comportamiento con el resto de los niños con los que no se lleva bien, un ejemplo perfecto podría ser el pequeño Lambo Bovino, su madre ha venido repetidas veces a regañarme por las palizas que su hijo recibe-callo al recordar a Mikasa Jaegar*, una muy temible mujer sin duda.

-Es su culpa por ser un preso débil, mi hijo solo lo arrestara hasta la muerte por su instinto de Ser Superior- y Tsuna sintió su sangre enfriarse ante la tranquilidad con la que el hombre hablaba, ahora sabia de donde había heredado su pequeño alumno ese insano instinto de _hitman._

-Por favor, hablen con el respecto a eso-pidió Tsunayoshi esta vez girándose a la mujer que estaba distraída y con los ojos fijos en la caja llena de dulces que Masumi-san le había regalado-¿gusta algún dulce?-murmuro tentativamente el maestro.

-Arigato -agradeció la mujer con una brillante sonrisa cogiendo un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate, Tsuna gimió interiormente ante eso, el de chocolate era su favorito…bueno, al menos había uno más allí- respecto a mi adorable hijo, haremos algo al respecto, quizá podría invitar a su amigo a casa…-cavilo la castaña terminando de comer el pastelillo.

-Kuro…-advirtió el rubio negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que informarles, espero que el rendimiento de Reborn sea tan bueno como siempre-exclamo Tsuna antes de guiarlos a la puerta.

-Oh por cierto, mi adorable musuko es un Tsundere, en realidad te quiere mucho –dijo seriamente la mujer antes de alejarse con su esposo, el cual habia cruzado una extraña mirada con Daemon.

Tsuna quedo con cara de idiota por algunos segundos antes de volver a su modo maestro e indicar a la pareja siguiente, que fueron los padres de Viper.

-Bueno ¿Qué tiene que contarme de mi pequeña Viper? –pregunto animadamente la mujer de ojos azules una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, Tsuna ubico un pequeño tatuaje en forma de estrella bajo su ojo.

-Viper es una excelente alumna, no puedo quejarme de su desempeño académico, sin embargo su…_Apego_ por el dinero suelen causar unos cuantos problemas en lo que respecta a los demás alumnos y profesores-dijo poniendo una pose tensa y a la defensiva al sentir un aura asesina sobresaliendo de la mujer, a demás de que el caballero que la acompaña le enviaba escalofríos, su Intuición le decía a gritos que eran peligrosos.

-Me temo que la obsesión de mi hija respecto al dinero es por culpa mía, vera, su padre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y a pesar de que aprecia a mi amado Daemon, ella aun cree que consiguiendo dinero podría hacerme feliz-su voz se quebró por un momento antes de apretar la mano de su esposo que permanecía a su lado impasible, con los ojos fijos en el maestro.

Tsuna asintió en comprensión, el no había estado al tanto de la situación, sin embargo ahora comprendía un poco más a su pequeña alumna, Viper ,o Mammon como prefería ser llamada, era una niña increíblemente dulce, ahora que ya estaba enterado se aseguraría de proteger adecuadamente a la niña.

-Si eso es todo, nos retiraremos-sonrió Daemon levantándose y abrazando a su esposa, sin embargo Tsuna pudo detectar una clara amenaza en sus ojos, no toleraría que sus palabras hieran a su mujer.

Tsuna asintió y los dejo marchar, permaneció unos largos minutos sentado en su silla cavilando sobre la conversación que había tenido con los padres de Viper cuando sintió algo frio rozando por su cuello, al girarse sintió a su piel rasgarse débilmente dejando salir una pequeña hilera de sangre, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en unos bicolor.

-Oya, Oya debería tener más cuidado, Sensei –murmuro el hombre con tono burlón y alejándose, tenía el cabello largo con un extraño peinado en forma de ¿Piña? Vestía unos pantalones negros de cuero, una camisa color índigo con una corbata floja y una gabardina negra, a demás de un muy extraño tridente.

Hibrid permanecía en silencio en una esquina alejada de la habitación observándolo todo con sus pequeños ojos negros.

-Hiii ¿q-quien eres tú?- tartamudeo Tsuna tratando de alejarse y tropezando con su escritorio, con un movimiento de su manga había secado la sangre.

-Kufufufu parece que me has olvidado usagi-chan, mal muy mal, pero déjame recordarte quien soy- ronroneo el hombre haciendo un fluido movimiento con su tridente y frente a él apareció una letra y nombre conocido, _Rokudo Mukuro._

Al leerlo Tsuna deseo que algún Dios se apiade de su pobre existencia y decidiera matarlo.

Pero eso no ocurrió así que Tsuna cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó sus manos contra su pecho cuando Mukuro acerco su rostro, espero por varios segundos hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estruendosamente lo obligo a abrir los ojos, al mirar descubrió que el hombre con peinado de piña no estaba, pero en su lugar había un ¿gato? *

-Oi Yoshi, ¿Qué rayos haces?-gruño Xanxus de mala leche caminando lentamente y dejándose caer en el sillón, Tsuna nunca supo como su primo podía tener tanta elegancia a pesar de ser tan…vulgar.

Tras él estaba Xiang con la habitual elegancia que la caracterizaba, su metro sesenta no se comparaba al de su marido, de hecho hasta era más baja que Tsuna dándole la apariencia de una muñeca, al pasar por el lado de su esposo utilizo el abanico que siempre traía consigo y le dio un sonoro golpe.

-Xanxy compórtate querido-regaño sentándose agraciadamente en la silla y sonriendo dulcemente a Tsuna, que aun seguía medio atontado -¿Tsu-chan? ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupada al no ver reacción.

-No es nada Xiang -sonrió Tsuna tomando al gato en sus brazos, que era de un adorable color naranja, mientras que Hibrid volvía a acomodarse en la cabeza de su nuevo amo, ninguno de los tres noto como las dos criaturas se miraban fijamente por varios segundos.

-¿desde cuándo tienes a esos bichos Yoshi?-Demando saber Xanxus entrecerrando los ojos al ver a las criaturas.

-Desde hoy-suspiro Tsuna sonrojándose levemente, Xiang rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con el abanico mientras reía sospechosamente, y Tsuna comenzó a hablar sabiendo que tarde o temprano su amiga utilizaría sus métodos de antigua jefa de la mafia china para hacerlo hablar y así complacer a su fujoshi interior.

Al terminar su historia su primo tenía una expresión asesina mientras gritaba "Kasuga" cada cinco segundos con una amenaza y Xiang manchaba su abanico de sangre, que nunca abandono el área de la nariz, mientras gritaba "Kyaa" completamente extasiada.

Tsuna suspiro ante ese panorama y espero a que se calmen, cuando finalmente lo hicieron, Xiang comenzó a hablar.

-No puedo creer que mí querido primito se haya enamorado- Tanto Tsuna como Xanxus quedaron estupefactos al oírlo.

-¿Q-Que?- tartamudeo Tsuna sin poder creérselo.

-Oh si, la madre de Alaude y Kyoya es hermana de mi madre ellos tienen padres diferentes, creo que el papa de Alaude-Chan era italiano*-explico la pequeña mujer con una inocente sonrisa, ante la estupefacta mirada de ambos hombre.

-"_Hii, bueno al menos ahora sé porque son tan parecidos_"-gimoteo Tsuna para sí mismo.

-Bien, volviendo a la razón del porque están aquí…-atajo Tsuna volviendo, en ese momento Xiang adopto un rostro serio y calculador dispuesta a analizar cada palabra referente a su pequeño Fon.

-Fon es un alumno tranquilo, educado y muy inteligente, en lo que respecta a la parte teórica va perfectamente y puedo decir que es uno de mis mejores alumnos en lo que respecta a las artes marciales, ni yo ni los demás profesores tenemos queja alguna de su conducta-informo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Era de esperar, mi hijo siempre será mejor que cualquiera de esas basuras- presumió el moreno antes de sentir un aura asesina rodearlo.

-Agradecería que no insultases a mis alumnos –dijo Tsuna con voz engañosamente dulce, los ojos cerrados y una escalofriante sonrisa.

Xanxus solo chasqueo la lengua y ladeo el rostro dejando claro que Tsunayoshi había ganado esa batalla.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse-dijo por última vez Tsuna antes de levantarse de su asiento, por las puerta entraba Okumura-san con Fon tomado de su mano.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto-se despidió Xanxus cargando a su hijo.

-No lo olvides, si nos necesitas, solo llama y toda mi familia acudirá en tu ayuda-sonrió Xiang antes de irse.

-Sayonara Sensei-se despidió Fon relajadamente desde los seguros brazos de su padre.

-Sayonara-se despidió Tsuna con una sonrisa acunando al gato en sus brazos.

Ayumi y Tsuna permanecieron varios minutos mas antes de ir que el joven diera la indicación de volver a casa.

De esa forma ambos partieron luego de hablar con Luce, Ayumi pregunto sobre la pequeña Uni y Tsuna le dijo que ya había hablado con Aria al respecto, de forma que ella no necesitaba participar de la reunión, ni llamar a su esposo, Gamma.

Al llegar Tsuna se despidió de la mujer, viendo como esta se lanzaba a los brazos de un apuesto hombre a quien presento como Gilbert Nightray, su esposo.

Finalmente Tsuna pudo descansar en su casa, con sus dos mascotas en brazos y mirándolas solo pudo decir.

-Hee..este fue un día extraño y presiento que no será el único-murmuro para sí preparando un poco de comida para gatos y pájaros, los cuales estaban en su cocina junto a una jaula para aves y una cama de gatos, Tsuna ya no se sorprendió ante eso, pero se mosqueo al saber que era tan fácil entrar en su casa.

Cuando termino de acomodar a sus mascotas fue directo hacia arrida donde de inmediato se desnudo dispuesto a relajarse en el baño, que duro al menos media hora.

Al salir secándose el cabello y cubierto con solo una toalla escucho el canto de su pequeña Ave, y al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Hibari Kyoya recostado cómodamente en su cama y con los ojos cerrados, Hibrid canturreaba su nombre alegremente mientras daba vueltas.

El silencio rodeo la habitación, antes de que a Tsuna se le subieran todos los colores y soltara un grito de digno de una colegiala virginal.

-HIIIEEEEEEEE-chillo muy poco masculinamente antes de encerrarse en la seguridad del baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OMAIGA! Espero que les haya gustado .w.

Aclaraciones: Mikasa Jeager…fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para madre de lambo ewe, asi que aquí ella violo a Eren y se embarazo para atarlo a ella o si les gusta el Mpreg, Mikasa tiene pene y violo a Eren embarazándolo(?

Y para quienes preguntaron, aquí ta Natsu! Adsadsa adoro a este leoncito ewe

Asdsasdsa Reborn es un Tsundere(?

PD: no puede encontrar un defecto para Fon QAQ.

Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrudado .w./ y como regalo extra les dejo un pequeño Omake

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OMAKE

Tan pronto salieron afuera los Arcobaleno se reunieron en un circulo mientras su niñera temporar se sentaba a leer en uno de los bancos, ninguno noto que era un manga BL.

-¿Cómo lo aremos?-pregunto Skull en un susurro, todos querían oir las reuniones de cada padre.

Asi que idearon un plan que utilizaba a Uni como carnada para que ellos pudiesen escuchar.

Lo llamaron el Plan de Distrae a la Extraña de los Lentes Falsos, PDELF.

Asi uno a uno los niños se escondieron entre los arbustos camuflándose con hojas mientras Uni se lanzaba de uno de los juegos de forma dramática antes de ponerse a llorar haciendo que Ayumi acudiera hacia ella, uno a uno los niños escucharon cada reunion ignorantes de que Uni ya estaba con su madre y Ayumi-san estaba disfrazada de árbol observándolos.

END OMAKE

Ok ._. mi idea de que fue eso ewe..eeeeeeen fin nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!


End file.
